


15 Serving Love

by UnicornAffair



Series: Olympic Rangers [2]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, M/M, Olympics, Zason Week, established Trimberly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: An All Star for the Olympic Men's Soccer team, Jason Scott, is a bit down on his luck. Trying to get over a tough loss he decides to try watching one of the other sports, only to fall for one extremely cocky tennis player by the name of Zack Taylor.





	15 Serving Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to participate in Zason week and here's my contribution! Hope everyone likes the little one shot
> 
> Check out this awesome edit made by xx-shlimazel-xx  
> http://xx-shlimazl-xx.tumblr.com/post/164380877204/power-rangers-olympics-au-based-on-this-fics

For Jason Scott his life revolved around one thing, winning the gold medal with the United States men’s soccer team. He played goalie for Angel Grove High School, got a scholarship and moved up to the college level, continued by going professional, and kept pushing himself until he made the cut to represent the good ol’ red white and blue. The closest the men’s team ever got to a gold in soccer had been in 1904 with a silver, pathetic really, the women’s team out shined them  _ every  _ single year. Outside of the die hard fans that followed the MLS, the majority of the country only paid attention to soccer during world events, only for them to be disappointed again and again. This was Jason’s year, this was America’s year.

His father, Sam Scott never understood why his son liked the game so much. To him, real men didn’t play soccer. When his boy was young he would try to get Jason into anything else, praying that he would land on Football, a sport that the common everyday American could respect. The other guys at the docks raised ball players, football, baseball, hell even hockey...to Sam’s peers, soccer was a game for children to run out their energy drink a juice box at the end of the game and take a nap. His father backed off the idea of football eventually, especially once the scholarships paid for his son’s entire college tuition. Once Jason went pro, Sam wore Jason’s #1 jersey with pride. Most of the fisherman’s sons didn’t even make it out of their small town. Sam would make sure his regular bar could play his son’s games. He enjoyed drinking a beer, wearing his jersey, and pointing to the screen up above with a “That’s my boy” one of the best goalies in the entire country.

Before the Olympic’s even began this year, Jason publicly came out as bisexual to ESPN, something not many male athletes did. Soccer, unlike other sports felt like a safer place to be anything other than straight. To his teammates it didn’t make much of a difference, most respected him for being so brave to be out to the public. Sometimes he liked being with men, it wasn’t something he wanted to hide any longer. The night the news broke out, Sam Scott needed to be bailed out of the local jail for punching one of his crew mates who dared to say something nasty about it. His father didn’t understand it but hell, he wasn’t going to stand around and let someone talk poorly about his son. 

After going through so much hell, so much physical training, so much personal strife with his father Jason Scott finally had his chance. The men’s team had garnered some traction in the tournament. They beat out their first three opponents in their group matches and had advanced to the quarterfinals. He couldn’t get confident, he couldn’t get cocky, as the last line of defense so much of this game rode on his shoulders. Right now America needed to get past Spain, and with time running out and the score standing at 0-0, whoever managed to score first would come out of this a winner. 

In Jason’s mind he had to treat this like any other game, in order to get to the gold he couldn’t get ahead of himself. He had to drown out the noise of the crowd around him and focus on the ball. Time rushed by, the regulation clock was up and now the game ran on the extra stoppage time. Spain had possession of the ball, their lead striker heading up the charge. Was he going to be cocky take it himself? Jason crouched down, anticipating what his opponent was going to do. He knew hot shots like Rocky De Santos, they were ones who relied on finesse and trick shots to try and psyche a goalie out. De Santos weaved the ball out of the way of the American defenders, this was it, he would be making the final shot. Jason watched the way his opponents leg bent, no he wasn’t going to strike, he instead made a pass to his teammate Carlos Valerte. Jason needed to shift quickly to get in front of the ball, he dove using his entire body as the Spaniard made the attempt to score a goal past him. With perfect aim the ball zoomed past Jason’s outstretched arms and into the corner for the goal. Jason could hear the sound of the ball swishing into the net as he hit the ground hard. Spain wins, America loses yet again. 

The all star goalie didn’t want to get up, he didn’t want to face his teammates, the fans, the country. He failed. He had one job, a job that he had kept up so well this entire time only to blow it in the last few seconds. His teammates came over to him and helped him get to his feet, they knew he would be taking it hard, goalies always did when it came to a loss. Right now he had to be the good sport, to shake hands with the winning team and put a smile on his face. He had to represent his country well, and despite how upset he was with himself for the loss...he couldn’t be the player who refused to get off the ground. To Jason his whole body felt numb. He congratulated the Spanish team for their win, fielded countless interviews post game, he did everything he was supposed to do...it all felt like a blur. Like a bad dream, an out of body experience that he hoped he would wake up from. No, there was no waking up from defeat. He couldn’t even get his team to a bronze medal.

Jason couldn’t take the loss with his teammates, all he wanted was to be alone, and to be away from the sport of soccer. While the other men went to watch Trini Gomez lead the women’s to hopefully another medal, Jason found himself looking at the schedule. Anything other than soccer to clear his mind from the chatter around him. He checked his trusty watch and the schedule once again to see that the singles men’s tennis tournament was well underway. Tennis never struck him as that entertaining of a sport, but he feared if he stayed in his hotel room he would drown his sorrows in the entire minibar. Being an olympian participating in a game, Jason had exclusive access to the other events going around the city. He had no issues finding a seat in a game well underway.

Fresh faced American player Zack Taylor was already one set ahead of Mexican representative Danny Delgado. Unfamiliar with the scoring system of tennis, Jason looked up the rules on his phone. In this event players would be playing best of three sets; in order to win a set a player would have to win six games with a margin of at least two over their opponent. Each game broken down into four points. That didn’t seem too difficult. 

The first couple of minutes Jason had been distracted by the American fan’s sitting around him. They instantly recognized him as the famous Jason Scott and took the opportunity to ask him for autographs and selfies. At least he could make  _ someone’s  _ day today. Once that was over and he had the chance to sit back he could really start to appreciate the scene before him. 

Now, Jason worked and trained around athletes all day every day, he was used to seeing extremely fit men. Those were his teammates, they were like brothers to him, he could never dream of seeing them in that way but this Zack Taylor guy...Jason had to put on a pair of sunglasses so people wouldn’t catch him staring at the way Zack’s calf muscles bulged on a quick run to get the ball off into the distance. He knew he was in trouble when he took notice of the other man’s biceps underneath the sleeves of his polo. What got Jason the most was the way Zack Taylor played his game.

Zack didn’t look like he was in the most important games of his life, he played with a grin on his face, almost as if he was taunting his opponent. With a white baseball cap on backwards, he would saunter around the court with a feness. Cocky as hell, but he put his money where his mouth was. He acted as if he owned this court, and would even play to the crowd in between serves with a wink or a wave. Totally in his element, he made every volley look effortless, putting Danny Delgado on the ropes quick, Mexico was in trouble.

As the match continued on Jason checked his phone on any information about this Zack Taylor guy. As a patriot and proud American of course, he wanted to know who was representing this country, and if he was seeing anyone. Most importantly if he was seeing anyone. What he found of course were the top articles interviewing the up and comer on his upcoming Olympic appearance. Reading Zack’s answers to the question earned a scoff from the goalie, boy this guy was cocky as hell. He was convinced nothing would be able to stop him from winning the gold. Jason was ready to write this guy off as a total self centered prick until he came across the next question.

**_A5: Other than America, obviously, who are you out here playing for? Is there anyone back at home cheering you on?_ **

_ Z: Well, you may or may not know. My mom’s my biggest fan! *laughs* But in all seriousness. Every time I step onto that court I do it for her. She’s supported me through so much and if I could win the gold, it would all be because of her. My mom’s my biggest inspiration. When I was a teenager she was fighting a pretty aggressive cancer. No dad in the picture so it was up to me to take care of her. Originally tennis and tennis tournaments were quick ways to get cash for her treatments and once she got better she pushed me to be better. She’s been in remission 3 years strong now. _

**_A5: Congratulations, I wish her well_ **

_ Z: Thank you Alpha. What else do you got for me? _

Jason continued to scan the article, no mention of a girlfriend only his mother. He found images of Zack on google at a country club party, it was after a big tournament and they were celebrating a win. Zack, who looked dashing in a suit, had his arm around a beautiful woman in a pink dress. Oh. That  _ had  _ to be the girlfriend. They looked so perfect next to one another. Of course he shouldn’t have gotten ahead of himself...he shouldn’t bother hoping that this beast of a tennis player even swung another way.

**_Zack Taylor pictured here with doubles partner Kimberly Hart for charity fundraiser._ **

Doubles partner. Not girlfriend. Maybe he had a shot after all.

 

******

 

For the Olympians that were knocked out of the competition, they used most of their downtime to explore the host city and to more importantly drink. Some stayed up in their rooms, or worked out their grief in the weight rooms. The ones still in competition tended to stay a bit on a focused track, trying not to let much distract them from their goals. With America out in the men’s soccer tournament, Jason didn’t have any qualms sitting at the bar and enjoying people watching. He opted out on the team bar crawl throughout the city. Jason only wanted a beer, he didn’t have the will to get himself completely trashed like the others. 

Across the bar Mr. Tennis himself sat down, just a simple black jean jacket over a white t-shirt and black pants. For someone so flashy on the court he didn’t present himself that way. Jason, nodded in his direction once the two made eye contact. “Congratulations on the win over Mexico...can I buy you a beer?”

Zack tilted his head, looking at the other man thoughtfully, why did he look so familiar? He motioned with his hand for the other athlete to sit with him, he could tell based on Jason’s American jacket that they were here for the same reason. “Only if you drink with me”

Jason wasn’t going to say no to that, he got up from his seat and moved across the bar to sit with his new acquaintance. He grabbed the bartender’s attention to signal him over and to get Zack a drink, “You can put that on my tab” 

Realization hit Zack now that the famous goalie was in a different lighting, “You’re Jason Scott” He snapped his fingers, “The goalie guy that just came out. Oh! Yo, we’re taking a selfie” He quickly grabbed his phone and turned the front camera on, wrapping his arm around the other man’s shoulders before he could even object. After the click of the camera he inspected the photo to make sure it was good enough to go up on his twitter page. “You’re a legend” 

**Zack Taylor @AceZTaylor  
** **_Keeping good company with @JLScott1 tonight! #USA  
_ ** ****_[IMG]_

With the social media update out of the way, Zack returned his phone to its place in his coat pocket. “I heard about the loss, I’m sorry, that sucks” He chuckled, “Maybe I should be buying you the drink”

“Ha….” Jason sighed deeply, the loss would haunt him every day for the rest of his life. What if he jumped a little higher? A little sooner? “I don’t want to think about it” He admitted honestly, right now he just wanted to spend the time with good company, hot company, “Got a chance to see you in action”

“Yeah?” Zack smirked, of course the other man enjoyed talking about himself. With the bottle set in front of him, Zack waggled a brow, “Did you like what you saw?” He asked, letting his tone sink into Jason’s mind as he took a swig of his beer. 

“Uhh” Was Zack blatantly flirting with him? Jason’s cheeks started to flush so he turned his attention to his own drink in front of him. “You have a really impressive serve” So much for trying to play it cool Scott.

“Uh huh, uh huh” The tennis player shrugged out of his jacket so he could roll up the sleeve of his t-shirt off to properly show off and flex his bicep for him.  _ Hot _ “Comes with the territory” As if Jason’s mind wasn’t going wild enough, Zack added insult to injury by bringing his arm to his lips to kiss the bulge of muscle in his arm.

“Oh put that gun away” Zack and Jason both were surprised to hear another voice behind them. Jason turned and immediately recognized her as Kimberly Hart, the doubles partner from the charity event. She approached the duo and rested a hand on Zack’s shoulder, “Is he bothering you? I can kick his ass if he is”

“What?” Zack’s jaw dropped, looking over to his friend with mock offense, “Why do you always think  _ I’m _ the one bothering people?” Kimberly could only shake her head at him, she was far too used to Zack Taylor’s behavior; yes, he would  _ always  _ be the one bothering others, “Kimberly Hart, this is  _ Jason Scott _ ”

Jason wasn’t the best at meeting new people, but he smiled and greeted her with a small wave anyway, “Hi”

Kim’s eyes widened, recognizing the name instantly, the goalie who recently came out as bisexual. A big, bold move for an American men’s sport on route to the Olympics. “Hey, you’re inspiring a lot of people by being here, just so you know” She smiled sympathetically, “I’m sorry for your loss, someone told me about what happened against Spain”

“Yeah” He swallowed a longer gulp of alcohol, the sting of losing burned stronger than the drink, “What about you? Are you still in?” He felt bad that he wasn’t invested to even know what event she was in? Did she play singles? Doubles? All he knew about the woman before him was that she was heavily involved in tennis. 

Kimberly nodded her head, earning a high five from her seated partner, “I beat Katherine Hilliard from Australia and” She rolled her racket wielding shoulder, “I’m glad we get a little bit of a break before the next round” 

“Did you want to join us for a drink?” Zack offered to be polite to his friend, Jason knew this, he tried not to look annoyed with the idea of the additional company. He was sure Kimberly was lovely, but right now he would rather be talking about Zack’s biceps. 

“Mm” Kimberly could tell when she was the obvious third wheel, Zack had that look in his eye, like a secret code the two had picked up on over the years. The way he tilted his head toward Jason meant that this was a potential hook up, “I’ll have to rain check with you boys, I already have plans with...oh there she is” Kimberly raised her hand, trying to grab the attention of someone across the room. 

Jason recognized the short woman approaching the group with a bottle of wine in her hand. Trini Gomez, the captain of the American women’s soccer team. They just had a  _ huge  _ win against Sweden earlier to move onto the next round. “Hey” She greeted her gal pal with a half hug, the wine tightly grasped in her other hand; pulling away Trini remained close to Kimberly, her free arm lazily wrapped around her waist, “You ready to go up?”

Before Kimberly could respond to the question, Zack’s eyes lit up with absolute glee at Trini’s arrival. “Let's make the fans go freaking nuts” He grabbed his phone yet again to take another selfie, this guy really loved his social media accounts. Two Olympians in one photo was one thing, but four? This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers. 

Jason felt he wasn't good at selfies, he'd rather someone else take the photo so he was trying to focus his eyes on the camera and not his reflection to make sure he was looking in the right direction. Trini had leaned up to kiss Kimberly’s cheek, while Kimberly and Zack grinned like idiots.

**Zack Taylor @AceZTaylor  
** **_#Squadgoals @JLScott1 @TriniG @KimLoveHart #USA #pride  
_ ** ****_[IMG]_

Once Zack posted the photo, Kimberly pulled out her phone to like and retweet it. “Oh this is really cute” She felt Trini nudge her side, her companion for the night was getting antsy, and Kim wasn't one to keep her lady waiting. “You'll have to excuse us boys, we’re late to our  _ private party _ ” 

Trini rolled her eyes, she spent big money on this wine and she was not going to let it go to waste, “Babe c’mon” She kept her voice low, encouraging Kim to step away from her friends. She'd be seeing them again multiple more times throughout the week she was sure. “Catch you around” 

As the two women walked away Zack caught Kimberly’s eye and gave her the thumbs up of approval. Jason, followed his gaze completely confused to why Zack seemed to be so excited. “Oh yeah she's going to get laid”

“What?” Jason really didn't have that much to drink, and already he felt like he was missing something, “Really?”

Zack almost felt bad for his companion, for coming out of the closet his gaydar wasn't...great. “Those two’ve been dating for the past couple of months” He explained, finishing off his beer, “What about you Jase?”

“Am I seeing anyone?” Jason shook his head, “No”

That was all Zack needed to know before he would ask this next question, “Do you want to have our own  _ private party _ ?” So it was a bit forward, but Zack wasn't the type to beat around a bush. If Jason wasn't interested no harm no foul, he still seemed like a cool dude. But something about Jason’s behavior that night told Zack that he may very well have a good shot at this.

Oh. Ohhhhhhhhh. Jason now understood what Kimberly meant by private party, now he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. He swallowed the lump in his throat, thinking of what Zack was propositioning. “You’re…”

Oh Jason, he must not have dug very far into Zack’s social accounts, “I go after who I like” he slyly winked at the other man, “So what do you say?”

 

******

Jason wasn't normally the type that would go to a guy's room, or take a girl home from the bar for a one night stand but there was something about Zack that drew him in instantly. He could break his own code about getting to at least a third date before the clothes go. With each passing kiss Jason could escape, he could really  _ feel  _ alive. 

Jason didn't want to be the guy that let the nation down. All of that guilt and regret sat in his gut, it made him sick knowing that all of his hard work to get to this point had ended. His Olympic journey officially was over. He wanted to leave that world behind him and just enjoy himself, enjoy being around the cocky tennis player, and feel something  _ good _ for a little while. Zack delivered, he made Jason feel like he was on top of the world. The way he worked the goalies sweet spots made him see stars. Something good could be taken from otherwise the crappiest day of his life. Just for a little while, Zack could make him leave everything behind. 

The next morning Zack had been the first to wake up. He smiled fondly at the soccer player beside him. After their night together, Jason didn't have the energy to go back to his room. The goalie was still completely out of it, laying on his stomach his head nestled into a pillow. 

While Jason slept, Zack checked all of his social media accounts and what had been going on outside of his hotel room the night before. A Snapchat from Kimberly popped up on his phone, he honestly was surprised that she was awake. She sent him a photo, Trini had been passed out on the bed, her long hair cascading to cover most of her bareback. Kimberly wrote out the message of  _ #girlfriend _ . Oh Zack could do one better than that, but first he needed to put some pants on.

He always found it funny to try and one up his best friends snaps by doing the exact same thing that she sent him and doing something a little bit extra. Relieved that Jason and Trini slept the same way after getting some action, Zack pulled up some of the covers to make sure Jason’s ass wasn't hanging out in the photo. He then stood at the foot of the bed, using the self facing camera, he couldn't  _ not  _ be in this photo. He added text to the snap,  _ Game set and match _ . Tennis humor, Kimberly would get it, and sent it to his doubles partner. Oh she'd get a kick out of that one.

Hearing Zack moving around the room stirred Jason from his slumber. He sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled blonde locks, “What're you doing?”

“Ah nothing” Most certainly not trying to one up his friend over Snapchat. Zack rubbed the back of his neck, not wanting to crowd the other man so early in the morning. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah” Getting emotionally worn out by a soccer game and physically reaching a breaking point would be enough to conk out any athlete, “Last night was really great”

“Mm” Zack didn't want their time to end, for Jason to say goodbye and want nothing to do with him. He enjoyed the soccer player’s company...and the sex was phenomenal, he would be lying if he said that wasn't a factor into how he felt. “So now what?”

“I don't know” Jason replied honestly, he didn't have anywhere he was  _ supposed _ to be. He lost. He didn't need to take his morning run, lift weights, run drills, go to a team meeting, hell anything really. “Breakfast maybe?” 

“So that's it then?” Zack tilted his head to the side, curious to what Jason would say when he was prodded. 

“You could come with?” Jason really didn't do well with letting go. This was why he could never be one of those guys who could have one night stands. The goalie had no idea how to get himself out of the situation.

Zack waved off the weak attempt of a false invitation. He wanted to make his intentions crystal clear, “How about this Jason Scott? If I win my next match I take you out on a real date” 

As if Zack didn't have enough pressure on him as it was, this was the semifinals in the _ Olympics _ . If Zack won this match he would be  _ guaranteed  _ a silver medal at the least. This was not the place to try and be cute, “You're crazy” Jason laughed, shaking his head in utter disbelief. How could he be so blasé about this? 

“I like my odds” Zack could bet on himself anytime, there was no one alive that could stop him from reaching his goal. If he snagged a hot date while doing so, that's bonus points. The Zack Taylor method of ‘go big or go home’ swung in full effect. “You didn't say no”

Jason couldn't help but crack a smile, being around Zack made him feel so much lighter, “And what if you lose?”

“I'm not going to lose” He folded his Adonisesque perfect arms, smugly smirking to the man below him, “On the off chance that I do, I'll be the one to buy  _ you _ a drink” 

So if Zack won, he got a date if he lost he's taking Jason out for drinks. A perfect win win scenario in the getting into Jason Scott’s pants category, “You're on”

 

*******

The semifinals of the men’s tennis tournament consisted of the early game of America vs Greece followed by China vs Slovakia. Jason made sure to get to the courts early so he could get a good seat. With a date on the line, this would be the first time the soccer player really had some stakes on a game. He wanted Zack to succeed, he deserved to feel the glory and get a win for his mother. Despite wearing sunglasses he didn’t really phase into the crowd easily and of course was joined by other athletes and fans. 

Jason could quickly spot the players from the next game, watching this match to suss out a potential opponent. He wished the USA team paid more attention to Spain’s soccer team, even if he completely blamed himself for the loss, his teammates never actually scored on their opponents either. Then there was the champion from Greece, stretching and getting ready for the match. Tommy Oliver. His long hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he wore a white headband to keep it in place. All Jason knew about the tennis player was that he broke every single one of his country’s records coming into this tournament, Greece’s finest. If Zack wasn’t careful he could be just another statistic for Oliver.

Zack sported a red headband to keep his hair out of his eyes, a blue polo covered in white stars with white shorts to complete his patriotic look. He scanned the audience and grinned upon seeing Jason in the crowd. He pointed his racket in Jason’s direction like Babe Ruth would call his home run shot in baseball way back when. Even while he was stretching and getting ready he tried to play up the crowd as much as possible. He better not blow this with his overconfidence. 

Jason put his earbuds in so he could listen to the ESPN radio broadcast of the game. He wanted to fully understand what was going on and by listening to the commentary as the event was happening he could quickly catch up and maybe learn a thing or two about the game being played. ..Okay that and get some little tidbits if they wanted to talk Zack Taylor trivia. Today the match was being announced by the famous William “Billy” Cranston, the most popular up and coming sports commentator in the states. He loved sports and could whip out a correct statistic out of thin air. He carried an excitement for any game in front of him, even golf and nascar. Jason had the pleasure of being interviewed by him before coming to the Olympics, a good kid, he really had an eye and ear for sports. Billy would also be joined by Kimberly Hart. Since the women's league doesn't play until the evening, she was available for her own commentary as a tennis pro herself. 

“Hello to all of you who’ve turned in. I'm Billy Cranston here representing ESPN and here with me I'm fortunate to introduce my co-host Kimberly Hart, American tennis pro”

“Hey, I'm happy to be here”

“We're about to get started here on the court. Now I know everyone at home is rooting for American up and comer Zack Taylor to win but we have to give credit where it's due. Tommy Oliver here is the favorite to win it all. He’s wow words cannot describe his skill on a tennis court”

“He's very good” Kimberly chimed in, “I've been fortunate enough to see him play in person. He's quick, he's strong and he has a real eye for the game. You can't count Taylor out early, he may be younger and more inexperienced but that man plays with his heart. He has some of the best natural instincts for the game”

Jason sat back and listened to the pair of commentators go back and forth with their introductions to the game. Cracking a smile every time Zack would score a point on Tommy, their excitement for America ringing in his ears. He would also check on the women's soccer game, if the men couldn't win it all he sure hoped Trini Gomez could pull one out for the women and bring home a medal for the sport. 

“The first two games have gone to Zack Taylor but the set is far from over” Billy announced, “This isn't unusual for Tommy Oliver to start a match with a new opponent slow”

“He's trying to pick up Zack’s patterns” Kimberly explained, “To see if he falls into a rhythm that he can exploit with a soft hit. He’ll be quick to learn that Zack is anything  _ but  _ predictable”

Every time before Zack would serve the ball he would point to the crowd to try and pump up the noise. He wanted to use any advantage he could, and having an audience cheering  _ his  _ name had always been a tactic to put his opponent on edge. Any chance he could steal a glance to Jason he took, it was something that didn't go unnoticed by the announcers. 

“It looks like Zack has someone special in the audience today” Billy observed, Jason could hear Kimberly let out a laugh over the radio, “Am I missing something?”

“Oh no” Kimberly cleared her throat, a shaky recovery, “He just loves his fans who come out and support him”

Zack’s cocky bravado got the better of him when Tommy quickly started to ramp up his play by winning the next four games. Before Zack could even blink the entire first set was won by the Greek representative. In a match of best to five, every early set mattered. The second set Zack relied more on his speed and quick hits to make Tommy move around the court, he was  _ not  _ going to be blown out. Not today. Zack could play all day, he banked on his endurance.

“Some say that this match may be more important than the finals” Billy stated as the match continued to go on. The game was so back and forth. With a set a piece, the third set was a chance for either man to have a lead. “It's certainly the best match up. Strap in everyone and grab a snack, we're going to be here for awhile”

“Tommy still remains to have impeccable form” Kimberly assessed as the Greek man pulled another win. The score so far in the third set had been 5-3, he only needed one more to clinch the set and take the lead. “Experience is on his side” with forty serving thirty, Tommy served the ball as far to the side as possible and when Zack returned the serve he power stroked it perfectly in the far corner. Zack couldn't make it in time. “And that puts Tommy ahead 2-1”

“Don't count Zack out yet”

Jason knew that sentiment well, the game wasn't over until the final seconds. Coming back in the fourth set with a chip on his shoulder Zack lost the cocky attitude he showed in his game against Mexico. Finally, he forced himself to really concentrate. He needed this win, for his mother, for his country, to take Jason out on the town, maybe get laid...the stakes were too high. Playing like his life depended on it surged him on to blaze Tommy and quickly pick up set four. The match was now tied.

“Woo! Do you hear that crowd? Zack Taylor just pulled off a phenomenal 6-2 set! Whoever wins this next set goes onto the championship match and compete for the gold” 

Billy’s excitement had been contagious. Jason never expected to be sitting on the edge of his seat for a  _ tennis  _ match. The back and forth nature of the game was enough to make his stomach start hurting. He was too anxious to finish his popcorn snack. Come on Zack, just one more set. 

“Zack Taylor is ahead by two games. He has Tommy Oliver on the ropes. Oliver  _ needs _ to win this game to stay in it”

“For those of you sitting at home” Billy explained after Kimberly’s comment, “In order to win a set a player must be ahead by  _ two  _ games. It isn't whoever gets to six first”

The majority of the crowd was silenced as Tommy sliced through a 30-15 lead to come on top and win the game. Catching his total up to 4-3, Zack’s lead. The match was far from over. At the Olympic level, both players had too much on the line for their career to end here. The day continued on and the score continued to climb, 7-6, 7-7, 8-7. At this rate Jason was going to have a heart attack from just  _ watching _ and listening from a distance. 

Both players started to show signs of fatigue, and were now stuck in a deuce situation. “The score is tied 40 to 40. In order to win the game a player must get  _ two  _ in a row. If Zack Taylor wins this deuce he wins the match. If Tommy wins then the game is tied yet again at eight games a piece”

“Get ready for a show” Kimberly added, “Both of these men deserve to go further but unfortunately the journey must end”

“Hoo! Zack Taylor pulls the advantage! One more shot and he wins it all!”

“Billy, you just jinxed him” Kimberly sighed, “We’re back in a deuce”

If Jason didn't know any better the game’s pace quickened. The volleys were lasting longer, every stroke, every slice could mean  _ everything _ . Zack and Tommy were in perfect sync with one another, neither of them were willing to let the ball go past without a fight. The crowd would gasp, and sigh in relief every time a ball would look close to being missed and thus giving the other player a point. 

“Zack hits the ball out of bounds! Good eye on Tommy Oliver to step out of the way! Advantage Greece”

“Oh that was a close one, too close, if you ask me Billy”

Jason could feel his palms starting to sweat, he wasn't even playing in this damn game but he was too invested in what was happening on the court. He didn't even check his phone to see that the women’s soccer team had moved on to the next round of play. He could congratulate Trini later. “Come on Zack” Jason clapped a couple of times, cheering him on as best as he really could. 

“The ball goes past Tommy and into the corner!” Billy sighed in complete relief, this was the one time he could  _ really  _ have a bit of a biased broadcast, “We’re back in a head to head situation”

“Zack’s a scrappy guy, he won't be going down without a fight to the end”

The volley went back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. 45 seconds felt like five minutes as every stroke counted. Jason held on to the edge of his seat, his foot constantly tapping against the concrete below him, he was so damn nervous and he wasn't in the game. This was it, If Zack could pull ahead here he could win the entire match. It would be over. 

“Advantage Taylor!” And the crowd started to go wild for the red white and blue. 

If Zack needed a confidence boost in his time of exhaustion, Jason was going to provide it. Zack served the ball, and the next volley was well underway. The goalie got to his feet and started to get the “USA! USA!” Mantra chant going. He motioned for the people around him to join him. Tommy needed to break. 

“Is that…? Oh! Jason Scott, goalie of the men's soccer team, is starting to get the crowd into it. There's a clear momentum swing. Taylor is feeling the good vibes. Hoo Hoo USA! Cmon Hart get into it!” Anyone at home listening could start to hear the chants of USA faintly through the broadcast. What a little athletic star power could do to get the crowd into it.

“Zack Taylor shows off his incredible strength with a powerful stroke” Kimberly took over the reigns of the play by play, “Tommy barely is able to keep the ball in play! It's a lob!” The ball hung in the air, the most dangerous of hits on the defensive side. It gave Zack plenty of time to run underneath the ball and if he wanted, use every ounce of strength he had to slam it, “Zack Taylor is under the ball! This could be the end right here. His arm is back, Tommy is backing up to anticipate the strike! And-  _ OH _ . Zack Taylor only tapped the ball! It barely coming over the net. It's a trick play! One bounce...two…Tommy can't make it to the front of the court in time! America wins! America wins!”

The crowd went absolutely crazy, jumping up and down and cheering for their champion. Jason finally felt the knot in his stomach unwind. Zack in complete exhaustion dropped to his knees, let go of his tennis racket and pointed up to his section. A huge grin on his face. He did it. He beat the odds and made it past the great Tommy Oliver. He would be going on to the finals, he would be competing for the gold. Winning a real date with Jason Scott was a welcome bonus.

 

*******

As quick as the Olympic season started it seemed to end just as fast. The women’s soccer team unfortunately lost to China and came out with a silver while Kimberly Hart managed to finish out with the bronze. Already the athletes were heading home with the pride of victory or the heartbreak of defeat and injury. An experience to remember for a lifetime. Jason would be telling his grandkids about the days he spent representing his country to take on the world, even if the story didn’t exactly have a traditional happy ending. Once life started to get back to normal, Zack took Jason out on that date that he won. One date quickly turned into two, two turned into three until the pair of athletes decided to to take it further and make it more official. A process in itself when they were still so in the public spotlight. America still was in it’s post Olympic craze and both Jason and Zack were continuously asked to do interviews for countless of magazines, blogs, sports columns, hell Jason was asked to participate in a Gatorade commercial before his plane even touched back down in California.

Zack had been laying in Jason’s bed, the sheets barely covering his waist, the tennis player sprawled out to take as much space as possible. The two had been spending a  _ lot  _ of time in one another’s bedrooms; with them still being in a honeymoon phase of their relationship it was hard to spend nights apart. Jason could’ve done without the part where Zack  _ insisted  _ that wearing his gold medal during sex would be a good idea. The goalie shook his head at the memory, sitting down at his computer with his morning protein shake; with Zack still asleep, Jason could do his usual morning routines in peace. Including searching his name into google and see what articles come up.

**_Ten Things to Change to the Men’s Soccer Team In The Future- USASPORTS_ **

**_What’s Next for Jason Scott? An exclusive interview with the star goalie- Soccer360Magazine_ **

**_Which Olympian would be your soulmate? -Buzzfeed_ **

**_Zack Taylor selected to be one of the stars on the upcoming season of Dancing with the Stars- EW_ **

**_How Zack Taylor and Kimberly Hart are changing the face of Tennis- ESPN_ **

**_Silver Medalist Trini Gomez on Gender Pay Discrepancy in the World of Soccer- ESPNW_ **

**_#Zason and #Trimberly are relationship goals. How these Olympians found love- OUT Magazine_ **

Jason didn’t notice Zack get up and get out of bed, he just felt his boyfriend’s arms around his shoulders. Looking at the screen to see that Jason had been looking up more news. “You gotta stop looking up articles” He knew Jason took the loss especially hard, looking at reminders would only add some salt to the wound.

“Says the guy addicted to twitter” Jason leaned back in Zack’s embrace, “...You’re seriously doing  _ Dancing with the Stars? _ ”

“Hell yeah I am” Zack’s grin only widened, “I have a good shot at  _ winning _ , America always votes for the Olympians” He patted Jason’s chest, “Hey, c’mon come back to bed. I can take your mind off of things” He swiveled the goalie’s chair around so Jason could face him, leaning down so he could kiss him proper. Zack always could balance Jason out when he felt bummed, he knew exactly how to make him feel better. As Jason joined Zack in bed for a morning hookup he thought back, if he didn’t lose the soccer match he wouldn’t have even thought twice about a tennis player, he wouldn’t be so happy with his personal life….losing had truly been a blessing in disguise. 


End file.
